


Thanksgiving Dinner

by VanillaSkys



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eating, Fluff, M/M, Pudge, pudge love, tummy love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaSkys/pseuds/VanillaSkys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The X-men celebrate thanksgiving Charles eats a little to much, Erik helps him with his discomfort. </p><p>//Just a short fluff fic//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Tummy love !! This is a prompt fic for a annon on Tumblr Hope you enjoy !

Thanks giving, the time of year when you can stuff yourself silly until you lose the ability to move. The Xavier household, Charles, Erik and the kids that is, were all gathered around the table in the grand and beautifully furnished dining hall. They all made sure to say grace before digging in to the feast that Erik had put together with the help of Raven and Sean. They all ate heartily until they could hardly get out of their chairs Charles however had eaten the most surprisingly considering he was the smallest build out of the lot. Soon everyone had retired to the lounge bar Charles who had staggered off to his study. 

“Where did Charles go?” Hank piped up looking about the room for Charles.

“I think he disappeared upstairs as usual” Raven replied with a roll of her eyes. 

“I’ll go look” Erik then added “don’t want him to exclude himself” He then got up slowly and walked off to go find the telepath.  
Raven was right Charles had wandered upstairs and was tossing and turning on his bed groaning and holding his aching belly. It was bloated and heavy on him and was causing great discomfort. 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Come in” Charles managed trying to supress the groans.  
Erik walked in and closed the door “I thought I might find you up here” He noted Charles’ look of discomfort as he walked over looming over Charles.

“I just needed a lie down” Charles said, the pain evident in his tone which concerned Erik. 

“Come on you” Erik said as he climbed onto the bed and lifted Charles’ back off the bed before sitting down and letting the others head rest in his lap. 

‘I don’t want to ask him in case I sound weird ... But it hurts so much’ Charles thought to himself. Erik shyly moved a hand down to rest on Charles’ bloated belly causing the other to blush, Erik then started to rub the soft squishy flesh under the shirt. Charles’ didn’t protest so Erik went on stroking in circles causing the other to purr in relaxation.


End file.
